


happy birthday~

by vovasenko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vovasenko/pseuds/vovasenko
Summary: bryan wishes his boyfriend a happy birthday





	happy birthday~

**Author's Note:**

> theo = chicago || bryan = toronto

”Theo. Theo. Theo. Theodore. Theo. Theodo—“ 

Theo sprung up from the bed, making Bryan jump a bit. “WHAT!?” The poofy haired man yelled.

“Happy birthday~”

Theo tried tucking his head into his hoodie so that Bryan wouldn’t see that he was smiling, but Bryan saw through it. He lifted up the Chicagoan’s head and kissed the bridge of his nose. Theo blushed as his smile grew.

Bryan pulled Theo close. “I love you, you adorable shit.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this theo’s birthday is in august


End file.
